CAT TROUBLES
by Ray-Kai-Lover
Summary: Kai and Ray get turned into kittens! What happens when they get lost in Moscow? How will 2 kittens survive alone in Moscow? Chap.3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Potion

**CAT TROUBLES**

Chibi Ray- Hi!! This is my first fanfic!!

Pico- Ya! Lets celebrate and get high!!

Chibi Ray- Don't mind Pico, he's crazy today!

Kai- Who is he?

Chibi Ray- He's my writing partner!!

Ray- I hope he's not too crazy!

Pico- Hey sexy kitty! Want to cuddle up with a real man?!

Ray- Oo!

Kai- KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY KITTEN!!!

Chibi Ray- Oo!

Ray-blushing

Kai-blushing

Chibi Ray- Ok! Kai, do the disclaimer!

Kai-um uh! Chibi Ray does not own Beyblade!

Chibi Ray- Thanks!!

**Chapter 1**

**The Potion**

The Bladebreakers were at a fancy restaurant celebrating their victory over the Majestic team. Tyson and Max were pigging out on the food while Kenny was working on Dizzi. Ray lost his appetite watching his two teammates pig out. And Kai was being himself as usual.

"Do you guys have any table manners?"asked Ray.

"Ya, we do! Why do you ask, Ray?"Tyson said with a mouth full of food. Some of the food in Tyson's mouth spatted onto Ray's shirt. Ray grabbed his napkin and wiped his shirt.

"Never mind!"Ray said as he laid his head on his hand. Ray had a headache and he was not in the mood to argue with Tyson. Kai noticed how stress Ray looked but decided not to say anything. Then a strange guy approached them. The guy had short silver hair and gold eyes (Chibi Ray- they're not like Ray's eyes). He was tall and built. He had two drinks with him and he place them in front of Kai and Ray.

"What's this?" Kai asked as he looked at the blue liquid in the champagne glass.

"It's a new drink we made and we're giving you and your friend a free sample!"the silver hair man smiled.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?!"Tyson said rudely.

" I'm sorry kid but this is an adult drink!" the man said as he walked away.

" No fair!" Tyson whined.

" Life not fair either, Tyson!" Kai said as he drank his free sample. The man that serve them watched Ray and Kai carefully.

" That it! Drink the potion, Kai! Now for your sexy Chinese friend to drink his! Hehehe!" the man smirked.

Ray watched Kai drink his free sample. " So what does it taste like, Kai?" Ray asked

" It taste funny!" Kai answered. Ray took his drink and drank it.

" You're right, it does taste funny!" said Ray. Few minutes later Ray decide to go back to the hotel. " I'm going back to the hotel, ok guys! See ya!" Ray said as he left.

" I'm gonna go to the hotel too!" Kai said. Kai was worried about Ray. When Kai got to their hotel room, there was no lights on. Then Kai thought Ray was in trouble, so he ran into the bedroom that he and Ray shared. When Kai got there Ray was lying on his bed clutching his stomach. Ray was making groaning and whining sounds.

" Ray, are you ok?" Kai asked in a soft voice.

" I don't feel so good! My stomach really hurts, Kai!" Ray whined as he clutched his stomach tighter. Kai walked over to the sore neko jin and sat down beside him. Without thinking Kai slid his hand under Ray's shirt and started to rubbed his sore belly. Ray stared into Kai's crimson eyes and purred as Kai rubbed his tummy. Kai moved closer to Ray and touched Ray's lips with his. They kissed for what seemed a long time then they broke apart for air.

" I'm sorry, Ray! I...I- didn't ..um-"

" It's ok, Kai! Thanks for rubbing my tummy!" Ray whispered. "But it's still sore!"

" I'll go and get you some medicine," Kai said as he went into the bathroom. Then Kai came out with a bottle of Pepto Bismol. Ray made a funny face when he saw the pink stuff.

" I hate this stuff!" Ray whined as he drank 2 spoons full.

" Well, it'll make you feel better," Kai said. "Get some sleep," Kai whispered as Ray fell asleep. Kai took off his shirt and his pants (leaving the boxers on), Kai got into bed with Ray as Ray snuggled up with Kai.

Chibi Ray- Finally! First chapter finished!!

Pico- Cool!!!!!

Kai- Did you have to ended there?! I wanted to go all the way with Ray!!!

Pico- Hehehe!! To bad for you!

Ray- Kai touch my belly!!....mmm!

Chibi Ray- In the next chapter, Kai and Ray are kittens due to the potion they drank last night!

Pico- Please feel free to give Chibi Ray ideas for the other chapters to come!!!

Chibi Ray- Kai! Please say it!

Kai- Do I have to?!

Chibi Ray- DO IT OR I'LL KILL RAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- ok! Please read & review!!! Happy!

Chibi Ray- Yes!!!


	2. Chapter 2 KITTENS!

**CAT TROUBLES**

Chibi Ray- Hi my peeps!!

Pico- Hi! Can we get drunk yet?!

Kai- Nooooooo!!

Chibi Ray- Kai is very pissy today!

Ray- Aww! Is my wittle birdie mad?

Kai- YES!!

Ray-eyes go watery You hate me! starts crying

Kai- noooo! I don't!! I love you!!!

Ray- You sniff yelled sniff at me!!

Kai- Oh I'm so sorry, Ray!

Ray- I forgive you!!

Chibi Ray- Ok, Kai, do the disclaimer!

Kai- Chibi Ray does not own Beyblade!

**Chapter 2**

**They're KITTENS!!**

The weirdest day ever! Max and Tyson were the first ones to wake up.

"That's weird. Kai and Ray aren't up yet," said Max. Then Tyson went into Kai's and Ray's room. There was no sign of Kai or Ray in the room. Tyson thought that was odd, but then he saw two very small lumps in Ray's bed.

"Um Max!? There are 2 lumps in Ray's bed!"Tyson shouted as he walked up to the bed. Then the bluenette pulled the blankets off the bed and discovered 2 little kittens sleeping. The one kitten was a Russian Blue with dark blue triangles on it's face. The other kitten was black and white with a red yin yang bandana tied around it's neck. Both furballs were purring.

"Max, we got felines in the hotel room!!"Tyson yelled as Max came into the room.

"Aww, they're sooo cute!!!"Max squealed as he grabbed the kittens which cause them to wake up.

"What's with the wake up call!" the blue feline hissed.

"AAAHHH!! It's talks!"Max screamed as he dropped the blue kitty on the floor.

"Grrrrr! Sure drop me on the floor, Max!"growled the now angry kitten.

"I feel much better today, Kai!"the black and white feline said.

"Did you just say Kai!?"asked Max as the kitty in his arms looked at him.

"Then that means you're Ray!"Tyson replied as he pointed at the kitty in Max's arms. Ray just looked at Tyson like he was crazy.

"Who the fuck were you expecting, the tooth fairy!?"Kai hissed. Then he noticed how big Tyson and Max were. "Holy _shit_! You guys are huge!"Kai said. Then he noticed he was on all fours legs, then he noticed he had furry paws instead of hands. Then he looked up at Ray who was in Max's arms. "Ray! You're a cat!"Kai panicked.

"You're a cat too, Kai!"Ray said. Then Kai fainted.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Kai was having a peaceful sleep and hoping that him being a kitten was all a dream. Suddenly he was rudely awake by a terrifying screeching meows. Kai woke up and noticed that he was still a kitten. Then he followed the meowing sounds to the bathroom. When he got there, he saw Tyson holding Ray over the bathtub by the tail. Ray looked terrify.

"TYSON!! LEAVE RAY ALONE!!"Kai yelled. Tyson jumped at the sound of Kai's voice and dropped Ray into the bathtub. When Ray came out of the bathtub, he was soak and wet. Ray looked like a drench rat. Then Ray ran into the kitchen and found Max. Max came into the bathroom with a wet Ray (Kai-mmm..Wet Ray!!drooling) in his arm.

"Tyson! Leave the kittens alone!"Max said as he grabbed a towel and wrapped a now shivering Ray in it. "Aww! Poor Ray! He's cold!"

"Sorry Maxie, I couldn't resist torturing Ray"Tyson said. Then he noticed Ray was shivering like leaf.

"Quick torturing Ray and Kai!! Now start packing so we can leave for Russia!"Max said. Tyson went to his and Max's room and started packing his stuff. In the meantime Max puts Ray on sofa and puts another blanket on him. Then Kai jumped onto the sofa and snuggled under the blanket with Ray. Kai was using his body heat to warm up Ray.

" T-thank you, K-kai!"Ray whispered. With cat instincts Kai started licking the side of Ray's face. Max went into the bedroom and grabbed Tyson and pulled him into the livingroom.

"I think they're in love!"Max said.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The Bladebreakers finally got to the train station on time, but train staff wouldn't let them on the train unless the kittens were in a cat carrier. So Max and Tyson went to the nearest pet store to buy a cat carrier. Meanwhile Kenny look after Kai and Ray at the station. When Kenny first found out about Ray and Kai being kittens, he went crazy. Now Kenny was ok about his two teammates.

"What are you doing, Chief?"Ray asked as he noticed that Kenny was working on Dizzi.

"I'm trying to figure out how you guys got turned into cats! But I can't think of anything that could of caused this!"Kenny whined.

"Don't worry Kenny! We'll get to the bottom of this!"replied Dizzi trying to cheer up Kenny. Then something click in Kai's mind.

"What about the weird guy who gave me and Ray a free drink last night?"Kai asked.

"Ya! Dizzi, look up for all the worker who work at the restaurant we were at last night!" Kenny demanded. Dizzi got to work and started listing all the workers. "Now Kai, Ray, did you feel weird or anything after you drank your free drink?"Kenny asked.

"I didn't feel anything, but Ray had an upset stomach!"Kai answered. Then Tyson and Max arrived with a crimson red carrier. Max was holding a soft red blanket.

"What's the blanket for?"Kai asked as he watched Max put the blanket in the carrier.

"The blanket is for you and Ray! So you can keep warm on the train!"Max smiled as he put Ray into the carrier. Then Tyson grabbed Kai.

"TYSON! PUT ME DOWN!! AND DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!! Kai yelled as he clawed Tyson's hand.

"OUCH!!! He clawed me!"Tyson growled.

"Give me Kai I'll put him in the carrier!"Max said as he took Kai from Tyson and put him in the carrier. Then Max made Tyson carry the cat carrier. While they walk to the train Tyson kept shaking the carrier.

"TYSON, QUIT SHAKING THE CARRIER!!!"Kai hissed.

"I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ray hissed.

"TYSON!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!"Max yelled. Tyson stopped shaking the carrier and got on the train.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Train ride was long. Kenny was working on Dizzi while Max and Tyson were talking and eating potato chips. Kai and Ray were napping in the carrier. Max looked in the carrier and sigh at the cute sight. Kai and Ray were purring.

"Maybe we should let them out of the carrier so they could stretch their legs for awhile!"Max smiled.

"Ok!"Tyson said then he opened the carrier door and grabbed Ray. Max grabbed Kai and put him on the soft cushion seat.

"I was having a wonderful dream until YOU WOKE ME UP!!!"Kai snarled. Then Ray's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!"Ray whined trying to get some attention.

"Don't you dare start acting like Tyson!"Kai hissed. Then Ray noticed the potato chips on the table. Then Ray steady himself and jumped onto the table. Kai watched in amaze as Ray started to eat some potato chips.

"No no Ray! Chips aren't for kitties!"Max said as he grabbed Ray.

"But I'm starving!! This is cruelty to animals!"Ray whined.

"You're not gonna starve! When we bought the carrier, we also bought some food for you!"Max smiled as he reached into a plastic bag and pulled out a can of salmon. Both felines eyed it hungrily as Max took the lid off the can. Then Max put the can down onto the seat. Kai and Ray shoved their heads into the can and ate hungrily. Max and Tyson continue to talk and eat potato chips.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

They finally got to Moscow and were walking to their hotel. This time Max was carrying the carrier.

"It's c-cold in Moscow!"Ray shivered as he cuddle up to Kai.

"Well get use to it! It always cold in Moscow and at night it gets colder!" Kenny said.

"Can you let us out of the carrier now!? Ray and I want to walk!"Kai hissed. Then Max put the carrier down and let Kai and Ray out. "Now don't get lost!"Max said as the kittens took off. Kai and Ray ran through the streets of Moscow.

"Do you even know where you're going, Kai?"Ray asked feeling unsure.

"Of course I do! I grew up in Moscow! I know this place like the back of my hand!"Kai said. Soon they came across a dark alley. Kai started down the alley when he noticed that Ray was still sitting at the entrance. "What's wrong Ray?"Kai asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Kai"Ray shivered.

"Come on! What's the worst that could happened? I know where we're going!"Kai said. Ray got up and ran with Kai into the dark alley. Ray felt like they were running forever in the alley. But suddenly Ray collided into something. Kai forgot about Ray and kept on running. Ray sat up and saw a big dark brown tomcat staring at him. The dark brown cat was 5 times bigger than Ray. The tomcat was growling and was ready to fight Ray. Ray quickly got into a fighting position. 'Kai, where are you?'

Chibi Ray- Done the second chapter!!!

Pico- YA!!!

KaiRay- making out

Pico- GET A ROOM!!

Chibi Ray- What will happened to Ray in the next chapter!?

Pico- Read and review Please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAT TROUBLE**

Erica- Hi my peeps!

Pico- Yo, whatz!

Kai- Pic, quit acting like a rapper!

(Ray comes in)

Ray- Oh Kai!(wearing a kitty outfit)

Kai + Pico- (drooling)

Ray- Meow!

Erica- Guys, wipe your mouth! You're drooling!

Ray- Mew!

Kai- Ray is so hot!

Erica- Ray, do the disclaimer!

Ray- Erica doesn't own Beyblade! Mew!

**Chapter 3**

**Lost and Hurt**

Tyson, Max, and Kenny were at the hotel waiting for Kai and Ray to return from wherever they were.

"I hope they didn't get lost!"Max said.

"Yes, I figure it out!"Kenny cheered.

"What did you find, Chief?"Tyson asked.

"Remember the guy who gave Kai and Ray a free drink?"Kenny asked. Max and Tyson both nodded. "Well, his name is Uri and he's from Moscow!"Kenny said..

"Great job, Chief! Now lets pay a visit and make him change Kai and Ray!"Tyson demanded.

"Um Tyson, we have to find Kai and Ray first,"Max said. Then they grabbed their coats and left the hotel.

Back in the dark alley, Ray was engaged in a cat fight. Ray was losing badly. He has a cut in his left shoulder and a very deep cut in his right hind leg. The tomcat hardly got a scratch. Ray was lying on the ground as the cat approached him again. The tomcat sank it's fangs into Ray's neck then it turned it's head and threw Ray against the wall. Ray was really terrify. He didn't want to die as a kitten.

Kai ran out of the alley and kept on running. Kai stopped running when he got to some traffic. Then Kai sat down to catch his breathe.

"See...told you... nothing bad will happened," Kai panted. Kai turned his head and noticed that Ray was nowhere to be seen. "Ray?...RAY?...Oh shit!" Kai ran as fast as he can back to the alley. Kai was almost back at the alley when he heard someone call his name. So Kai stop running for a minute.

"KAI! RAY! HERE KITTY KITTY!" it was Max.

"Shit! I can't let them find me without Ray!" Kai hissed. Then Kai took off into the dark alley.

"RAY! KAI! COME HERE KITTIES!" Max called again.

"Max, I don't think they'll come if you call them kitties," Tyson said.

"Well right now they're kittens, so we're looking for kittens not humans. I don't want people to look at us like we're loonies!" Max said.

"Ok!...KAI! RAY! GET YOUR FURRY ASS OVER HE..." Tyson was cut off by Max hitting him in the head.

"Be nice, Tyson!" Max replied angrily.

Kai went into the dark alley. Kai eyes widen when saw a large dark brown tomcat standing over Ray's feline body. Then Ray slowly turned his head and saw Kai.

"..Kai.." Ray whispered in pain. The tomcat look up and saw Kai too. The dark brown cat started growling and hissing at Kai. Kai arched his back and hissed at the tomcat as he moved slowly towards the large cat. The tomcat took a swipe at Kai. Kai jumped out of the way but got nick in the shoulder by the big cat's claws. Kai felt the pain in his shoulder but it didn't stop him from fighting back. Kai leaped at the brown cat and scratched it across it's nose. The huge cat rubbed it's nose and then swiped it's paw at Kai but missed when Kai leaped onto it's back. Kai stuck his claws into the tomcat's back. The large cat yowl painfully. Then Kai sunk his fangs into the back of the tomcat's neck. The dark brown cat painfully wailed louder as it tried to get Kai off it's back. Then the tomcat rammed it's side against the brick wall which cause Kai to fall off it's back. The huge cat glared at Kai and then leaped at him. Kai quickly dashed out of the way, but didn't get to far when the tom got it's claws into his tail. Kai hissed as he felt the pain in his tail. Ray saw that Kai was in trouble, so Ray painfully got up on his legs and rushed to Kai's aid. Ray went up to the tom and scratched it on the cheek. The dark brown cat got furious. The huge tom let go of Kai's tail and went after Ray. As the tomcat approached Ray, Kai got up and ran over to the huge cat and bit it's tail. The huge cat howled in pain and ran out of the alley. Then Kai walked over to Ray.

"Are you ok, Ray?" Kai asked.

"I think so. Thanks for saving me, Kai!" Ray smiled as he stood up. Kai noticed the cut on Ray's right hind leg.

"Does your leg hurt?"

"A little."

"Come on, lets go to our hotel," Kai said. Then Kai looked left then right. "Ray, do you remember which way we came from?"

Ray looked around. "No."

"Shit!...um.. Lets go left!" Kai suggested. So Kai and Ray went left.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny returned to the hotel with no luck in finding Ray and Kai. Tyson was complaining about his stomach as usual.

"I'm hungry!" Tyson groaned.

"Oh Tyson! Can you think of anyone else but yourself!" Kenny said.

"Ya! Kai and Ray are still out there! They could be cold and hungry!" Max whined.

"I'm sure Kai and Ray can take care of themselves! Now lets go eat!" Tyson cheered. Kenny and Max just shook their heads.

It has been 2 hours since Kai and Ray left the dark alley. They were completely lost. Kai noticed that Ray was still limping.

"Does your leg still hurt?" Kai asked.

"A little, but don't worry. I'll be fine," Ray said as he sat down. Then Ray's belly growled. "I'm really hungry."

"Me too... Come on! I think I know where we are now!" Kai replied as he started to walk again. Ray stood up and followed Kai.

Erica- Finished ...3rd...chapter!.. (panting)

Pico- Sorry for taking so long to update!

Kai- Erica's shit computer had a few problems!

Erica- Sorry for the chiffy! I had to end it there!

Ray- Ya! Erica needs to think of a love song for the next chappy!

Kai- In the next chapter, there will be a scene like the Lady and the Tramp's spaghetti scene! But we're not using that song!

Pico- If you have a song in mind, please tell us!

Erica- Thank you if you do!

Kai + Ray- Please Read and Review!


End file.
